GorillazStuck
by Sealed Evil In A Can
Summary: Four fifteen-year-old kids play a game. That game happens to be Sburb, and those kids happen to be a very unique and interesting group.


AN: Okay, this may seem a little stupid, but I came up with this story and it ate into my brain. I don't know if it will be ay good, but I'll continue it if anyone likes it. It's rated for Murdoc generally being Murdoc. Also, thanks goes to my Beta Everett.

Summary: 2-D and his friends play a new game called Sburb. The fifteen year-old kids had no idea what would happen, but the apocalypse certainly wasn't high on their list of expectations.

Disclaimer: I own neither Homestuck nor the Gorillaz, I am making no money from this and would appreciate it if I were not sued over something as silly as a piece of fanfiction.

Reviews are appreciated.

...

CH.1: The Adventure Begins

A young man stood in his bedroom. His name is Stuart Potts and today, the twenty-third of May, is his fifteenth birthday. His friends called him 2D. He has a variety of interests. His main interest is music, especially singing and playing his keyboard. He also enjoys drawing, writing lyrics, machinery and the band The Human League.

He was spacing out, as he was prone to do. His room was cluttered and a little messy. Various posters of bands and musicians, particularly of The Human League and Augustus Pablo, adorned the walls and ceiling, some magazines littered the floor, and a keyboard stood to the left of his bed. Next to the door a set of drawers with a lamp on it was set up and a desk with his desktop was set up near the center of the room surrounded by old soda cans. Various notebooks, drawings and crumpled bits of paper also littered the room. 2D snapped out of his trance when he heard his computer make a sound.

One of his friends was on pesterchum and wanted to talk to him. He walked over to the desk, pushing a strand of blue hair out of his face as he sat in front of the computer. It was infernalBassist.

-infernalBassist began pestering fracturedVocals at 07:24-

IB: Hey Faceache, you on or are you spacing out again?

FV: I'm on, though I was spacing out before.

IB: Yeah, yeah whatever. You still gonna play that stupid game? Sburb, or whatever it's called.

FV: Course I am, have you agreed to play it yet? You know CG will keep bugging ya till you do.

IB: Yeah, I agreed. But I'm playing because I want to, not because CG is making me or nuthin.

FV: I thought you said it sounded stupid.

IB: Well, I changed me mind. Besides, CG traded spots wit me.

FV: Wait … That means you're gonna be my server player?

IB: Hehe, yeah I'm gonna be yer server player. I thought maybe I could knock ya outta yer window again.

FV: … I fink I might not wanna play anymore.

IB: What, yer not scared are you?

FV: Only of what you might do to me house.

IB: Don't be such a baby, though I'll admit yer not really good at being anything else. Hang on, I gotta go. Oh, and uh, happy birthday, I guess. Hope you like my present.

FV: Kay, bye.

-infernalBassist ceased pestering fracturedVocals at 07:49-

2D sat looking at the computer for a moment. He didn't think he would even get a present from him, though it was probably some cruel joke gift or something completely useless and cheap. He still smiled broadly, showing off his missing teeth. After all, it was nice he even remembered.

2D stood and walked over to his dresser. Digging around in one of the drawers for a moment, he pulled out a bottle of pills. Making short work of the child proof cap, he popped two of his pain pills and swallowed them easily. As he looked in the mirror he giggled at the fact he was wearing that above the influence T-shirt he had gotten as a birthday present. It had arrived early and he didn't see any reason to wait before opening the gift.

He captalouged the bottle so that he wouldn't forget to take it later. If he were caught without them and he got one of his migraines he wouldn't be able to play. He was looking forward to playing with all his friends. There were only a couple things 2D was really good at, and he was good at videogames.

Walking over to his window, 2D looked down at the yard below. He remembered when he was six and his friend had actually pushed him out the window, although he was pretty sure it had been an accident. After that, his left eye had filled with blood and turned black, making it looked like he didn't have an eye at all. Then, on his seventh birthday, he had been hit by a bicyclist and knocked his face into a pole, causing the same to happen to his other eye. His appearance marked him as an outcast in school, but he didn't mind. It gave him plenty of time alone to draw and work on lyrics with his friends.

As he was spacing out again, the mail carrier walked up to the front of the house and pushed some letters through the mail slot on the door. 2D watched as he then left a package by the door and continued on his route. Smiling, the blue-haired boy left his room and headed into the hallway.

His home was neat and tidy, a simple two-story building that he lived in with his parents. His mom was at work as a nurse, and his father was out running errands, so he was alone for the time being. He walked down the stairs and into the front hallway still wearing his lazy grin. Reaching the front door, he picked up the letters and looked through them. Three were addressed to him. Two from his friends and the last was his copy of the game he would soon be playing. Opening the door, 2D picked up the package and saw that it too was addressed to him. The return address was from Stokes-On-Trent, so he knew it was from his friend IB.

Carrying the mail, he closed the door behind him with his foot and walked to the kitchen. Setting the mail that wasn't addressed to him on the table, 2D headed back up to his room.

As soon as he reached the messy room, he set the package on the bed and opened one of the letters. It was from his friend who lived in Osaka, Japan. Inside the letter was a card. On the front was a picture of a cat playing a guitar. It said Happy Birthday. Opening it he read a handwritten note:

"I couldn't find any cards in English so I made one instead. I can't wait to see you and I hope you-know-who doesn't give you to much trouble as your server player. (It was the only way he would agree to play). I'm planning on giving you your present in person, so don't feel bad that it isn't there. Make sure not to forget you're awesome, no matter what some people say. Lots of Love for my Toochi: CG"

2D smiled and walked over to set the card on his desk. There wasn't any room so he pushed a number of empty soda cans onto the floor to make the necessary space. After making sure the card was set neatly next to his computer, he opened the next letter. It also contained a card. On the front was a picture of a rather dumb-looking monkey smiling off into space. It said Happy Birthday. Opening it, he read his friend's message:

"Hey Faceache, I didn't know you'd become a model. Your picture on the front of this card has to be the best you've ever looked. I'll see you soon and maybe punch the stupid grin I know yer wearing right off your face. Now go open your stupid present if you haven't already. And if you have, STOP SMILING! Your almost friend: IB"

Well, that was about as thoughtful as he expected, but it made 2D smile all the same. He set the card next to the other and went over to the box on his bed. It wasn't very big, but he was extremely curious. After a few moments, trying to open the box, he realized he would need a knife to cut through the packing tape. Captchalouging the small box, he walked out of his room to get a knife from the kitchen.

As he reached the stairs, 2D heard something from the kitchen. His dad must have gotten back from his errands. The young man frowned. There was no way his dad would let him take a knife to his room and, knowing his friend, there was a good chance he wouldn't want to open it in front of his parents. He shrugged and headed back to his room. While he waited for his dad to leave the kitchen, he would install Sburb onto his computer.

Walking back into his room, 2D grabbed the game and took out the client disk, tossing the server disk aside onto his bed. Sitting down at his desk, he put the disk in and waited a moment. A black screen appeared that stated it was waiting to connect to the server. 2D passed the time waiting by staring off into space. After a couple minutes, he noticed someone was trying to get his attention on pesterchum.

-infernalBassist began pestering fracturedVocals at 08:26-

IB: Hey, you on? Your damn client is running.

IB: Hello? You spacing off again Faceache?

IB: Damnit Stu answer me!

IB: At least hit enter on your damn client so the game will install!

IB: Fuck this shit, I'm leaving for a bit, have fun staring at nothing.

FV: Wait, I'm on!

IB: Finally. Hit enter already so the damn game can install.

FV: Oh, right. Sorry Muds.

2D hit enter and it immediately switched to the instillation screen. He couldn't help but stare at the strange symbol as it dilated and changed shape. It took him a moment to come back to reality after it stopped. The fact that he was slightly high from his pain meds didn't help. He looked back at his pesterchum.

IB: Hey I can see in yer room, that's kinda neat. I wonder what these buttons do.

FV: You can see me right now?

IB: Yeah, and yer spacing out like usual. I think I can move stuff around in yer room and stuff.

As 2D read that the lamp on his dresser lifted up and was tossed rather suddenly out the window.

IB: Oops.

FV: Did you do that on purpose?

IB: What? Of course not. What kind of friend do you think I am?

FV: Sorry, but you did just smash my window.

IB: Alright, I'll try to be more careful. I wonder what revise does.

2D watched as extra space was added to his room. The wall to his left disappeared and a new space, free of trash and clutter, was created adjoining his room.

IB: You should clean your room more often.

FV: Like yours is any better.

IB: Guess yer right. What're these neat looking gadgets?

A strange piece of machinery was suddenly dropped into the newly created space in 2D's room. The blue-haired boy stood up and walked over to it cautiously. He had no idea what it did, but it looked really complicated and important. The floor of the house shook a little and 2D had a feeling that his friend was still messing with stuff.

FV: What're you doing?

IB: Setting up these gizmos where there's actually space. Out in the very uncluttered living room and kitchen.

FV: What about my dad?

IB: You should see the look on his face yerself. It's priceless.

FV: That seems kinda mean.

IB: Yeah whatever. Hey I've been wondering, have you gotten my present yet?

FV: Oh yeah, but I couldn't get a knife to open it 'cause my dad was in the kitchen.

IB: You can get one now, he's on the phone in the living room.

FV: Kay.

2D stood up and left his room again. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear his father talking hurriedly on the phone. It seemed he was talking to 2D's mother about the strange devices appearing out of nowhere and the furniture moving on its own. 2D felt a little irritated at his friend for that. There was no need to scare his parents.

Walking into the kitchen, 2D saw another strange device. It looked less complicated than the one in his room. Shrugging, 2D went over to the drawer and grabbed a knife. Moving to the table he sang a little melody and retrieved the package. His fetch modus was Melody, everything he captchalouged was assigned a short song that he could hum, play or sing to retrieve it. He thought it was good practice.

Using the knife to open the box, 2D peered inside somewhat nervously. What was inside surprised him. He reached in and pulled out the black cell phone. He recognized it as his friend's old one. There was a note underneath it that read:

"I know you don't have a cell phone, which is ridiculous. So, I'm sending you my old phone since I've scrapped together enough cash to get me a better one. The only reason I'm giving you anything is because I don't need it anymore. – IB"

2D smiled a wide grin and turned on the phone. He saw it had the mobile edition of Pesterchum and signed in.

FV: Thanks so much I can't believe you gave me your phone Muds, you're the best!

IB: I know I'm the best. Now stop smiling or I'll drop something on you.

FV: I'll try.

IB: Why don't you check out that weird gadget I dropped in there, I think you need to turn the wheel on it.

2D turned back to the strange object. It did have a wheel on it that looked like it was meant to be turned. He captchalouged the phone and walked over to examine it closer.

...

Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, though it did turn out a bit longer than I thought it would.


End file.
